valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Isara Gunther
Also see other appearances: Isara Gunther (VC2), Isara Gunther (VC3) Tank |Likes = |Affiliation =Gallian Militia |Rank = Corporal |Role =Gallian militiaman Tank driver |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles'' Valkyria Chronicles 3 }} Isara Gunther (イサラ・ギュンター Isara Gyuntā) was adopted by her late father’s friend, General Belgen Gunther, making her the younger sister of Welkin. Due to her Darcsen descent, a group of people who are openly discriminated in Europa, dealing with prejudice is part of her life. Profile Taking to engineering in her father’s footsteps, she earned several credentials before enlisting in the Militia. Being a Darcsen, she is discriminated against by a large number of people, especially Brigitte "Rosie" Stark. Isara plays a dual role as the squad’s tank pilot and mechanic; her role is taken up by Kreis Czherny after her death on the 23rd of August. Expanded Biography (VC3) Isara's father was Theimer, a brilliant engineer who achieved many amazing feats during his lifetime. After he died, his best friend Belgen Gunther adopted Theimer's daughter, Isara. Belgen's family did not discriminate against Isara for being a Darcsen, and she grew to think of Welkin as a real brother. Isara became Squad 7's tank pilot so that she could remain close to her brother during the war. Isara is a kind and agreeable girl, but also has a stubborn side that gives her the strength to stand up for what she believes in. She surprised everyone in Squad 7 when she stood her ground in her debates with Rosie over Rosie's prejudices regarding Darcsens. Like her father, Isara is a highly gifted engineer and was able to point out very specific things about Imca's weapon Vár that could be upgraded. Isara spent all of her free time developing an airplane and had big dreams about flying through teh sky, but these dreams were tragically cut short when she became a casualty of the Second Europan War on August 23rd, 1935. Imca was grateful for everything Isara did for her and was waiting for the right opportunity to properly thank her, but sadly that opportunity would never arise. Valkyria Chronicles Isara is introduced when Alicia detains Welkin as a potential Imperial spy. Isara manages to get Welkin free, returning to her house shortly after. When a pair of Imperials enter the Gunther residence, she defends the pregnant Martha. Then with her brother, Isara helps Alicia defend the people of Bruhl through the use of the Edelweiss. Isara later joins Gallia's Militia, becoming the Edelweiss' driver, holding the rank of Corporal. In preparation for the battle of Marberry Shore, Isara creates smoke shells for the Edelweiss, deploying them to help Squad Seven retake Marberry Shore in the face of heavy enemy fire. After the battle, Rosie talks to Isara and is about to apologize to her when Isara is fatally wounded by an Imperial sniper. At her funeral, Rosie fulfills the promise she made to Isara and sings for her. Anime Isara's first appearance is in the first episode, when Welkin visits The Gunther Estate with Alicia. Isara nearly kills Alicia with a knife but manages to hold back due to Welkin's intervention. At one point Alicia threatens to kill Isara and Welkin, but Isara gains Alicia's trust after killing an Imperial Scout. In the 3rd Episode, Rosie's grudge against the Darcsen causes her to get into a violent fight with Isara, but Welkin is able to stop the fight. In the 17th Episode, Isara is shot in the chest trying to help Rosie. The Squad mourns her death. Trivia *Isara is the only Darcsen character in the entire franchise to have a family name. *Isara is part of the original set of gashapon figures sets released around the time of Valkyria Chronicles Japanese release alongside Alicia, Rosie, and Eleanor. *Isara is the character that originated the Darcsen race, from a game design point of view. The entire race spun off from her trademark shawl, which was present when Valkyria was on the drawing board as Gallian Panzers (possibly before then). The decision to change her haircolor might have arose out of the fact that the Darcsens would have originally been blonde-haired blue/purple-eyed people, making them too similar to Aryan race and rendering the idea of them being the game's Jews moot. *Isara's father is the the legendary engineer Theimer, whose name is common amongst Gallian armour and weapons. *Isara is a hidden playable Armor Tech character in Valkyria Chronicles 2 despite the obvious disadvantage of her being dead. She is also a playable tech in some Valkyria Chronicles 3 DLC. *Following their return to Bruhl Welkin and Alicia have a baby girl, also named Isara Gunther after her late aunt. *In the anime Ramal, one of the militiamen in Squad 1 and Faldio's second, has feelings for Isara, however he never manages to share them with her before she is killed in the battle of Marberry. *Strangely, nobody thought of calling a medic when Isara got shot. However, this is probably just an oversight by the developers. Gallery 'Valkyria Chronicles' 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' VC2_Isara2.png|In-game screenshot of Isara in Valkyria Chronicles 2. 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' Isara_vc3.png|Isara's appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 3. VC3_Isara_CG_Model.png|Isara's CG appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 3. VC3 Isara2.png|In-game screenshot of Isara in Valkyria Chronicles 3. 'Valkyria Chronicles Duel' 'Valkyria Chronicles Anime' VCA_Isara Gunther.png|Isara's appearance in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. VC3OVA Isara Gunther.png|Isara in the Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA. 'Other Media' S&D Isara.png|Selvaria's appearance in Samurai & Dragons. Category:Characters Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad 7 Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Tank Drivers Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA